


Blue Silk Shoes

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Series: 31 Days of Jonsa [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon to the rescue!, Unresolved Sexual Tension, background Sansa/Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: An unexpected storm breaks up a summer gathering. Sansa is wearing her grandma Minisa's silk shoes, she can't cross the muddy lawn in those. What will happen when Harry refuses to drive the car up to the entrance of the tent?Written for Day 16 of 31 Days of Jonsa - Hopelessly romantic Jon





	Blue Silk Shoes

The rain storm took them all by surprise. Fat drops battered the tent walls and outside the wind howled, but the band kept playing, the drinks kept flowing and people only interrupted their dancing and chatting to briefly comment on the weather

They were Northerners and used to extreme weather. They weren't about to let a little rain ruin their fun. No one thought about ending the Winterfell Harvest Festival, until the winds started tearing at the walls of the tent and drops of rain found their way in.

People started fleeing in all directions, the booze and pouring rain making them squeal and laugh. Sansa stood staring at the town square's lawn, which had dissolved into a _mudslide_.

"Harry!" she called out to her boyfriend. "I'm wearing Gran Minisa's silk shoes!"

Harry blinked at her, clearly not understanding what she was trying to say.

"I can't cross the lawn in them! They'll be ruined."

"Oh," he mumbled, still not getting it.

"Will you please drive the car up to the tent?"

That did get a reaction out of him, but not the one she was hoping for. "Have you lost your mind, babe? I just took it to the carwash, waxed it and everything!"

She gaped at him, completely nonplussed.

He shrugged and blinked. "Take them off, or ask your dad or whatever."

She watched him jog off, one arm covering his head, stiil dazed by his callous reaction, when something hit the back of her knees and she was lifted off the ground.

She squeaked, scrambling around, arms flailing as they tried to grab onto something until she found she'd looped them around Jon Snow's neck, who gave her a quick grin.

"What are you doing?" she yelped.

"Carrying you," he pointed out. 

The rain poured down on them, dousing their hair and clothes as Jon tried to cross the town sqare as quickly as possible with her in his arms. Despite the cold rain, she could still feel how warm he was and his well-defined muscles were clearly discernible through his drenched white shirt.

She tore her eyes away from his chest and they landed on his face. She'd never noticed the intensity of his stormy grey eyes before, nor the luscious curve of his full lips. He glanced up at her face, their eyes met and surprisingly her stomach fluttered.

She was overcome by the startling desire to tangle her fingers into his wet curls, perhaps even lick the raindrops from his face and neck, but she settled for a smile and a light tug on the hair at the nape of his neck. He grunted and averted his eyes.

By the time he put her safely down on the sidewalk, she felt slightly feverish and too tight inside her own skin. She beamed at him, her cheeks flushed with heat. "Thank you, Jon," she whispered.

He reached up to rub the back of his neck, offering her a delicous view on his chest muscles and just a narrow sliver of skin between his shirt and jeans. She thought she spied a stripe of dark hair.

"You're welcome, Sansa," he answered and she wanted to believe she hadn't imagined just yet that his voice sounded a little rough.

She was rudely pulled from this mesmerizing haze, when only a couple of feet away, Harry leaned out of his car, calling out: "Are you coming, babe?"

She offered Jon one last shy smile and moved past him to get into the car. 

 

 

 


End file.
